


Aftermath - Sequel to 'University'

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka has found another pleasure in life besides tennis and wants more.





	Aftermath - Sequel to 'University'

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-21 10:25am to 10:34am

"Next time we do this, you're not riling me up beforehand."

Tezuka's voice was still strained, his last orgasm just receding. 

Yukimura cuddled closer.

"But you were so fucking hot."

Tezuka tried putting an arm over his eyes but failed.

"Just leave it, please." 

A chuckle met his words.

"Not able to talk about it yet, hmm?"

"Seiichi, please."

"Just saying. I wonder if you reacted like this with Akutsu."

Tezuka sighed. Seemed he would have to resign himself to a red skin-color day.

"None of your concern, Seiichi."

"Oh, but it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"It really is. Say, the moment he pushed you against the locker, getting harder with every thrust while taking that sweet ass of yours, what is it that you felt?"

Tezuka opened one eye, then closed it again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Please, think about it. You might be surprised."

Tezuka did and had to admit that Yukimura was right. When Akutsu had taken him harsh and unrelenting, Tezuka had felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure. Even when Akutsu had taken his mouth in an attempt to keep his screams down, he had wanted nothing but more sensation, more force, more everything. Fuck.

Yukimura began caressing along his arm with soft fingertips. 

"You know, the first time can set some preferences. Not all of them but some stay with us forever. You, given the circumstances, like it extremely intense. Not necessarily harsh but intense. Not everyone is able to give you that. Most people actually enjoy less intensity until the last moment, as intensity usually has only a fine line between pleasure and pain."

That did make sense, in a way. Tezuka tried thinking about it and had to admit defeat to Yukimura once more.

"Besides, even if there were many who could provide this kind of experience for you, I have no intention of letting that happen. Granted, we should probably get to know each other outside of bed but knowing that you're also into tennis, makes it much more easy to say I don't believe we're going to fail."

And the third defeat.

If Tezuka was being completely honest, he didn't mind much to have his search cut short due to this.

If he was being completely honest, even if it was cliché to add another former rival captain to the list, Yukimura Seiichi was the best thing that could have happened.


End file.
